Slayer
De vertaling van Slayer is slachter of doder, maar op deze wiki houden wij de term "slayer" aan. ::De "slayer tasks" of "assigment" zal op deze wiki "slayer opdrachten" genoemd worden. :::Met slayer kan ook bedoeld worden: Dragon Slayer, Vampire Slayer of Demon Slayer. leftSlayer is een Member Skill die uitkwam op 26 januari 2005. Slayer was hierbij één van de aller eerste member skills in RuneScape.Slayer is de skill waarbij je een opdracht krijgt van een Slayer master om een bepaald aantal monsters te vermoorden. Ook kunnen spelers met deze skill de imuunheid van een bepaald monster afweren, door bijvoorbeeld de juiste items tegen het monster te gebruiken. Die bepaalde monsters kunnen dan ook onder worden verdeeld in Slayer monsters. Voor elk slayer monster heb je een bepaald level nodig om het monster te vermoorde, en soms ook bepaalde voorwerpen om je te beschermen of om het monster weten te verslaan. Deze voorwerpen worden Slayer items genoemd en bestaan uit wapens tot afweer voorwerpen. Slayer kan alleen getraind worden door de opdrachten die je krijgt, en NIET door slayer monsters te verslaan die niet tot je opdracht behoort! De hoeveelheid Experience is gebaseerd op de hoeveelheid Constitution van het monster. Als een monster bijvoorbeeld 100 Constitution heeft, zul je ook 100 experience verdienen. Je krijgt de experience alleen nadat het monster dood is, dus NIET tijdens het gevecht. Als je met twee personen het monster aanvalt, wordt het aantal experience door tweëen gedeeld. Degene die de meeste schade aanricht krijgt de ene helft, en degene die de laatste hit heeft krijgt de andere helft, het is dus mogelijk dat je dan alsnog alle experience kan krijgen. Veel mensen zien Slayer echter als een nutteloze skill maar er zijn veel voordelen aan. Doordat je moet vechten, zul je combat Experience verdienen, en als je hoger in level bent, zul je verschillende voorwerpen kunnen dragen die je extra voordeel geven, zoals bijvoorbeeld een Black mask, die je extra bonussen geeft. Ook kan slayer veel geld opleveren door de speciale voorwerpen die een slayer monster dropt. Bijvoorbeeld de Abyssal whip, die gedropt wordt door een Abyssal Demon, waarvoor 85 slayer voor nodig is. Ook geeft slayer voordeel voor het trainen van Herblore. Veel slayer monsters droppen veel grimy Herbs die noodzakelijk zijn voor herlore. Daarom trainen veel spelers slayer en herblore tegelijk. Naast de opdrachten die je krijgt van een Slayer master, zijn er nog andere manieren om je slayer te trainen. De beste alternatieve manier hiervan is de mini game Soul Wars. Hierbij zul je de mini game moeten spelen waarbij je ook slayer monsters kun bevechten. Je slayer vaardigheden zullen hier goed van pas komen, maar het spel kan ook gespeeld worden zonder een goed slayer level. Ook zal de Distractions and Diversions: Pinguin Hide and Seek een alternatieve manier kunnen zijn om slayer te trainen. Naast questen, zijn er nog manieren om slayer experience te verdienen. Na de mini quest Chaos Tunnels:The Hunt for Surok, hebben spelers elke dag de mogelijkheid om Bork in de Chaos Tunnels te verslaan. Dit kan slechts één in de vierentwintig uur worden gedaan en hierbij zul je 5.000 slayer experience voor de eerste keer krijgen, en 250 experience voor de overige keren. Een vergelijkbaar proces is de Distractions and Diversions: Phoenix lair, waarbij je de Phoenix elke dag kan uitdagen. Bij het verslaan van de phoenix zul je de eerste keer 5.000 experience krijgen en voor de overige keren 500 experience. Bij deze twee gebeurtenissen zul je elk een heel parkoers moeten doorlopen waar je verschillende monsters tegen komt voordat je de Phoenix of Bork tegen komt. Spelers kunnen ook na het voltooien van de Quest Back to my roots, elke dag (om de 15 uur) de Jade Vine planten, en vermoorden. Hierij zul je elke dag 2.500 experience mee kunnen verdienen. De Jade kan echter alleen worden bevochten met een Axe/Hatchet. Ook kan Tarn Razorlor verslaan worden voor 5.000 slayer experience. Dit kun je doen tijdens de mini quest The Lair of Tarn Razorlor. Voor verschillende monsters zijn er vervangers. Bijvoorbeeld als een speler de opdracht krijgt om vogels te vermoorden, dan kan hij vervolgens ook kippen vermoorden, of een speler krijgt Blue dragons als opdracht, dan kan hij ook Baby blue dragons vermoorden in plaats van blue dragons. Doordat het hoeveelheid experience gebaseerd is ook het aantal Constitution, zul je wel minder kunnen krijgen dan bij het orginele monster. Voor een gehele lijst met vervangers, bekijk de Slayer vervangers pagina. De minimale level om in de highscore te komen is 30 met een rank van 1.178.234. Slayer masters Zie de Slayer masters pagina voor een uitgebreid verslag. :De vertaling van Slayer master is Slayer meesters, maar op deze wiki wordt de term masters aangehouden! Slayer masters, ook wel bekend als Slayer meesters, zijn NPCs die speler een assigment (opdracht) geven om een bepaald aantal monsters te vermoorden van hetzelfde soort. Er zijn verschillende slayer masters, dieworden bepaald door je combat level. Hoe hoger je combat level is, hoe hogere slayer masters je kunt gebruiken. Zo kan bijvoorbeeld iemand me combat level 3 alleen gebruik maken van de slayer master Turael/Spria, en een speler met 100+ met slayer level 50+ kan naar Duradel/Lapalok gaan en inclusief alle voorgaande masters.Hoe hogere slayer master je aan kunt, hoe moeilijker en hoe meer de opdrachten worden. Uiterraad kun je alle voorgaande slayer masters ook gebruiken voor opdrachten,als je het wat rustigere aan wilt doen. Er zijn in totaal 6 verschillende slayer masters die zich op verschillende locaties in Gielinor bevinden. Slayer masters zijn te vinden bij het bekende Afbeelding:Slayer_master_icoon.png icoon op de kaart. Na het voltooien van de Quest Smoking Kills hebben spelers de mogelijkheid om gebruik te maken van de zesde slayer master Sumona. Na het voltooien van de Lost City quest hebben spelers toegang tot de mater Chaeldar in Zanaris. Na het voltooien van de priest in Perils quest, hebben spelers toegang to het stadje Canifis waar de master Mazchna zich bevindt. Om bij Duradel/Lapalok in Shilo Village te komen, zul je eerst de quest Shilo Village moeten voltooien. Als je voor de eerste keer slayer wilt trainen, zul je eerst met een slayer master moeten gaan praten om te beginnen. De eerste keer dat je me een slayer master praat, zul je een Enchanted gem Bestand:Enchanted gem.PNG krijgen. Aks je de gem bent kwijtgeraakt, kun je bij elke slayer master een nieuwe kopen voor 1 gp. De gem zorgt ervoor dat je contact kan maken met je slayer master, waarbij je de opdracht hebt aangevraagd. Je kunt in de gemaan de master vragen: hoeveel monsters je nog moet vermoorden voordat je opdracht over is, je kunt vragen voor tips voor het bevechten van het monster, je kunt vragen wie en waar de master is. Bij de slayer master Turael/Spria, kun je gratis je opdracht laten veranderen. Als je bijvoorbeeld een opdracht hebt gekregen die te moeilijk is, of waar je geen zin in hebt, dan je die gratis laten veranden in Burthorpe. Nadat Turael of Spria de opdracht heeft verand, zal hij een monster uit kiezen, uit zijn eigen lijst en die opdracht kan niet meer veranderd worden. Voor een alternatieve manier om je slayer opdracht te veranderen is het aangeraden om de slayer punten paragraf te lezen. Spelers die de Quest Lunar Diplomacy hebben voltooid, kunnen gebruik maken van de Lunar spreuken. Spelers met een Magic level van 67 kunnen gebruik maken van de Bestand:Npc contact spell.png NPC Contact spreuk waarmee ze met alle slayer masters kunnen praten. Hier kan je om nieuwe opdrachten vragen, als teminste wel de vorige opdracht hebt afgemaakt. Ook kun je aan Turael vragen om een andere opdracht te geven. thumb|De masters, Duradel, Mazchna en Turael als leden van de [[Helden.]] Tijdens de bedreiging van Lucien, zullen verschillende slayer masters zoals Duradel, Turael en Mazchna worden opgeroepen om zich bij de Helden te voegen om Lucien te confronteren. Echter, tijdens het gevecht werden Turael en Duradel vermoord en Mazchna wist net te ontkomen. Na de dood van Duradel en Turael werden ze vervangen door vervangers. Deze vervangers bevinden zich op dezelfde locaties als de vorige masters en zullen precies dezelfe opdrachten geven als hun voorganger. Turael werd vervanger door Spria, en Duradel werd vervanger door Lapalok. Slayer beloning punten Op 05 juni 2008, gelijk met de uitkomst van de Quest Smoking Kills, kreeg de slayer skill een uitbreiding: "slayer rewards points". Ook wel slayer punten, zijn punten die je kunt verdienen na het voltooien van een slayer taak. Spelers kunnen alleen punten krijgen na het voltooien van Smoking Kills waarvoor je 35 Bestand:Slayer.gif voor nodig hebt. Voordat je begint met het verzamelen van deze punten zul je eerst vier slayer opdrachten achter elkaar moeten voltooien, zonder je taak te laten veranderen bij Turael. Als je na deze vier opdrachten een slayer taak voltooid, zul je automatisch punten krijgen. Het aantal punten dat je kan verdienen hangt af van de slayer master. Zo krijg je bij Turael 0 punten en bij Duradel 15 punten. Bij elke tiende en vijftigste opdracht zul je een extra bonus punten krijgen. Hoe hoger de slayer master is, hoe meer punten je kunt verdienen. Met deze punten kun je verschillende beloningen kopen. Je kan bijvoorbeeld een Slayer ring kopen waarmee je naar belangrijke slayer plaatsen kan teleporteren. Je kan ook de kennis kopen om zelf zo'n slayer ring te kunnen maken maar daar heb je wel 75 crafting voor nodig. Verder kan je ook nog je slayer taak annuleren zonder dat je naar Turael moet en kan je maximaal vier monster aangeven die je nooit meer als opdracht wil krijgen. Maar de allergrootste beloning voor de echte slayer is natuurlijk het kunnen maken van de Slayer helmet. Dit is een helm gemaakt uit een Black mask, Spiny helmet, Facemask, Nose peg en Earmufs die alle eigenschappen van die slayer items heeft. Daarnaast heeft deze ook de stats van een Rune full helm. Er is echter nog een versie van deze helm : Full slayer helmet . deze kan men krijgen door aan een normale Slayer helmet een Focus sight en een Hexcrest toe te voegen. Naast de standaardbonus geeft deze ook 20% magic en ranged bonus als je met assigned monsters vecht. Slayer monsters Bij slayer opdrachten kun je verschillende monsters krijgen. Slechts enkele kunnen worden verstaan als slayer monsters. Slayer monsters zijn bepaalde monsters die immuun zijn, behalve als je het benodigde level of voorwerp bij je hebt om hem weten te verslaan. Deze monsters kunnen alleen worden verslagen als je het benodigde level heb. Deze monsters zijn anders dan andere monsters en daarom moeten de meeste monsters ook anders worden verslagen dan normaal. Bijna elke slayer monster zal moeten verslagen worden met een bepaald voorwerp. Dit voorwerp kun je kopen bij elke Slayer master. Ook zullen deze monsters speciale beloningen droppen die geen enkel ander monster zal achterlaten. Zoals een Abbysal demon die de bekende Abbysal whip achterlaat. Veel van deze voorwerpen zijn veel geld waard en hoe hoger je slayer level is hoe betere voorwerpen de monsters kunnen achterlaten. Het is echter aangeraden om met de juiste slayer uitrusting tegen het monster te vechten, anders zal het namelijk geen effect hebben en zal je geen schade kunnen aanrichten aan het monster. Veel slayer monsters zijn niet agressief, maar als je ze aanvalt terwijl je niet het juiste level hebt, zullen je stats dramatisch omlaag kunnen brengen. Slayer uitrusting Slayer uitrusting, ook wel bekend als Slayer equipment, zijn voorwerpen die je bij elke Slayer master kan kopen. Deze voorwerpen geven je mogelijkheid, met het juiste level, om je te kunnen verdedigen of het verslaan van een Slayer monster. Het is aangeraden om deze voorwerpen te gebruiken tijdens een gevecht, want anders zal het monster geen schade oplopen of zullen je stats dramatisch omlaag gaan. Voor een bepaald slayer monster, zul je een bepaald slayer uitrusting nodig hebben. Je zult bijvoorbeeld Bag of salt nodig hebben met het verslaan van een Rockslug. Bijna alle voorwerpen kun je kopen bij de slayer master. Sommige voorwerpen kun je kopen voor slayer punten bij de slayer master, of zijn alleen verkrijgbaar bij questen. Tijdelijke verhogingen thumb|Een speler die de Slayer cape emotie uitvoert. *Een Slayer's respite zal je Slayer level met 1 level omhoog brengen. Het kan gebrouwd worden met Cooking. Hiervoor heb je 59 nodig. *Een Mature Slayer's respite zal je slayer met 2 levels omhoog brengen. Het kan gebrouwd worden met de cooking skills. Hiervoor heb je 59 nodig. *Een Wild pie zal je slayer verhogenmet 5 levels. Het gemaakt worden met de cooking skill. Hiervoor heb je 85 nodig. *Een Black mask zal je Attack en Strength verhogen met 15% terwijl je vecht tegen een monster, die als opdracht van een slayer master hebt gekregen. Black mask zonder ladingen, zullen hun attack en strength verhogingen houden. *Een Slayer helm is een uitbreiding de black mask. Het heeft dezelfde werking als de black mask. *De Salve amulet is een beloning uit de Haunted Mine quest. Dit amulet zal je strength verhogen met 15% als je tegen een ondood monster vecht. Spelers kunnen het opwaarderen na het verslaan van Tarn Razorlor door het boek op het amulet te gebruiken. Hier zal dan een Salve amulet (e) ontstaan. Deze geeft 20% bonus aan attack en strength. *Dragon slayer gloves kan worden geruild voor 200 Fist of Guthix tokens van de Fist of Guthix mini game. Deze geeft 15% extra slayer experience en 10% extra attack bonus als je tegen Draken vecht als het een onderdeel is van de slayer opdracht. *Voor spelers met 99 slayer, kunnen voor 99.000 Coins een slayer Cape of Achievement kopen bij Kuradel in Ancient Cavern. Met deze cape kan een speler level 100 bereiken. Tips *Eén van de snelste manieren van slayer trainen is het gebruik maken van een Cannon. Vooral in Multicombat gebieden is dit erg effectief. *Koop een Black Mask of een Slayer helm, want dat verhoogt 15% attack en strength bonus als je hem draagt tijdens een Slayer opdracht. *Met de NPC Contact spreuk van de Lunar magics kun je met alle slayer masters praten, waar, en wanneer je maar wilt.. Dan hoef je dus niet steeds naar je slayer master te lopen om een nieuwe taak te krijgen Slayer updates Weetjes De slayer master glitch.|thumb * Een tijdje nadat een speler While Guthix Sleeps had voltooid, en wanneer slayer masters tips aan de speler gaf, was zijn naam te zien als "slayer_master_2_multi_wounded", terwijl dat ervoor slayer_master_2_multi was. Dit is intussen gemaakt. * Er zijn op het moment 6861 spelers met 99 Slayer sinds 27 December 2009 * Kalphites zijn de enige monsters die door alle slayer master opgegeven kunnen worden. *Het vermoorden van Summoning familiars telt niet mee als slayer opdracht. Bijvoorbeeld een speler vermoord een Fruit bat wat niet mee telt. *Slayer is de enige skill, samen met Firemaking en Farming, die niet voorkomen in de mini game Stealing Creation. *Het vermoorden van slayer opdrachten in een Player-owned house, telt niet mee bij je opdrachten. Je zult dan een bericht krijgen dat het niet mee telt. *De speler "slayer belle" is de eerste persoon die een untrimmed Slayer cape heeft behaald. *Door de activity Soul Wars kan je nu op een makkelijkere manier een Slayer level behalen van 99 met een combat level van 3. Voorheen kon dit alleen met experience van lampen en penguins of met het gebruik van ring of reciols. *De Slayer skill is alleen voor Members, alhoewel er 3 quest namen in f2p ook beginnen of eindigen met Slayer. Zie ook *Skills *Slayer masters *Slayer uitrusting *Slayer monsters *Slayer vervangers *Categorie:Slayer Externe links *De RuneScape Game Guide **Slayer en:Slayer